


Use the force

by Callie_Girl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kyuzo - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, embo can use the force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Many Kyuzo are force sensitive. This must be understood, or it will leave you with many unanswered questions. Yes, the residents of Phatrong are often born with the ability to manipulate the force, and they have long fought the Jedi to keep their children on world. Thus, the Jedi ignored the strong force presence on Phatrong.It should have come to no one's surprise that one of the most skilled bounty hunters in the galaxy was force sensitive. But, somehow, it did.





	1. 1

Many Kyuzo are force sensitive. This must be understood, or it will leave you with many unanswered questions. Yes, the residents of Phatrong are often born with the ability to manipulate the force, and they have long fought the Jedi to keep their children on world. Thus, the Jedi ignored the strong force presence on Phatrong.

It should have come to no one's surprise that one of the most skilled bounty hunters in the galaxy was force sensitive. But, somehow, it did.

Embo rarely used his force abilities. He considered it tiresome, attempting to control a force that didn’t want to be controlled. His impressive physical abilities and his trusty sidekick were all the help he required. There were, however, times when his abilities would work without his permission.

It was always around Jedi or Sith. When the Force ran rampant around him, he couldn’t help but use it to handle small things. It always escaped notice, but someone usually gave him an odd look.

His first encounter with Jedi, for example. At least, his first working with them. They’d been defending a small Cilimn farming colony from pirates. When said pirates had ridden into the village, he’d started off working with Skywalker. It was only for a brief second, but a pirate had a gun aimed at Skywalker as the man fought off at least five. Without thinking, he used the Force to knock the shot askew.

Just as Skywalker turned around.

The Jedi had given him an odd look, but they continued to fight.

Embo did his best to stealthily avoid Skywalker for the rest of the mission. Did a good job, too.

But that wasn’t the only time one of the trio saw him use the force.

The second time was on Sireno, in the Box. He hadn’t known it at the time, but there was a Jedi in disguise. Not even a normal Jedi. Obi-Wan freaking Kenobi.

Like the last time, it had just been a small thing. It was in the lightsabre room, where the walls were trying to stab them. He had, of course, found the safest position in the room and stood there, ready to move at a nanosecond's notice. He never thought another would be so bold as to pull what Sinrich tried, but there he was.

It took him barely a second to react to the shove from behind. He spun to see Sinrich.

“What the kriff are you doing?” Embo had demanded, only to be answered with a sloppy attempt at a haymaker to the jaw that was easily dodged. He grabbed Sinrich by the throat, lifting the short man about a foot in the air.

His glowing eyes had narrowed as he demanded an explanation in a language the Snivvian likely didn’t understand.

Again, he never expected Sinrich to make a wild grab for the Kyuzo’s mask.

He shoved his opponent away. Sinirich regained his footing quickly and looked ready to attack again.

It was a one-second impulse. He made a sweeping motion with one long arm, sending Sinrich flying into one of the blades. While quickly checking to make sure no one had seen that, he noticed Hardeen staring at him.

But he was too busy trying to survive to worry about it at the moment. Later, Hardeen never said anything. He thought nothing of it until he learned that Hardeen was Obi-Wan.

Of course.

As Eval had said, it was important for a bounty hunter to be lucky.

As Eval also said, his luck had just run out.

He had evaded capture by disappearing when the two Jedi had looked away. In reality, he’d been close enough to hear Skywalker swear loudly when the two realized. He’d left quickly, taking a brief bodyguard job from the Hutt Clan.

Which was a terrible idea. Because that was where he met yet another Force user.

He refused to describe the humiliating battle in detail, but he’d slipped again. It was just to protect Marrok from the red Zabrak. It hadn’t been as drastic as the other two times. He just used the Force to flick a pebble at the red things head, enough to distract him long enough for Embo to call Marrok over and avoid his beloved companion getting sliced in half by a lightsabre.

On the bright side, no one had noticed that time.

Except someone had.

Yoda was meditating, as usual. He was drawn to a particularly strong Force presence on Nal Hutta. Three, actually.

He watched the battle unfold in his mind's eye. The two Zabrak men he recognized. But where was the third presence coming from?

The anooba took down the red Zabrak, Darth Maul, effectively saving Sugi. The Kyuzo took a small break from his fight against the other, Savage Oppress, to spare a glance at his canine. Something he saw must have set him on an even greater edge, and Yoda felt a sudden spike of anxiety.

Embo made a quick motion with the hand that wasn’t wielding his war helm, sending a pebble flying through the air and distracting Maul long enough for the anooba to escape.

Interesting.

He summoned Tano, Kenobi and Skywalker, waiting patiently for all three to get there before starting.

“Interacted with bounty hunter Embo, all three of you have?”

“Briefly.” the three said in unison.

“Notice anything peculiar about him, did you?”

“Aside from normal Kyuzo peculiarity?” Skywalker paused. “You know what? There was that one time on Felucia. He… threw something, I think. Something I couldn’t see. He had seen a pirate about to shoot.”

“What I saw him do defies explanation. I didn’t see much, but Sinirch was perfectly stable on his feet, Embo gestured, and Sinirch went flying into a blade. The two must have been… two yards apart, at least.”

Yoda nodded slowly. “Force-sensitive, he may be. If so, dangerous, he is. Access to parts of the Force the Jedi cannot, his position may grant him. Emergency Council meeting, we must have. Attend, Skywalker and Tano will.”

 

The assembled Jedi took the news gravely. They were silent for a few minutes, each one processing the news in their own way. Mace Windu was the first to speak.

“How do we proceed?” this was not his area of expertise. This was something they had never seen. An uncontacted Force user of Embo’s age… it was unheard of.

“We have to consider the possibility that he may not be uncontacted.” Plo Koon warned. “He may very well be allied with the Separatists.”

That was a terrifying possibility.

“Quinlan Vos can probably find out where he is. We could confront him.” Mundi guessed.

The meeting disbanded with Obi-Wan promising to talk to Vos.

 

Embo tossed Marrok some food, smiling slightly at the dramatic jump, ending in a fail, that his companion executed. He landed the ship on one of the Courasant lower levels. Most of the shady occupants of these levels knew exactly who he was and that the Guillotine was not to be messed with. He was relatively safer down here. Just in case, he made sure the alarms were on before collapsing into bed. Marrok jumped in with him, snuggling close as his master removed the breathing mask.

He fell asleep quickly.

 

  
He adapted to the situation remarkably quickly.

He’d been woken up by a blue light and was mildly confused when he was greeted by the sight of not one, or two, but at least ten Jedi. In his bedroom. In the middle of the night.

Screw nonviolence.

He grabbed a small blaster from between his bed and the wall, firing a few shots and kicking the button to open Marrok’s door. The shots distracted the Jedi long enough for him to weave through their ranks, running into the dining room and opening a secret door under one of the benches, diving through it. He rolled out from under the ship, whistling for Marrok as he ran.

The Jedi were either sloppy or they hadn’t expected him to be as fast as he was.

He grinned as he escaped into the night.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but most of what I tell about the Kyuzo is based off of this post;  
> https://kyuzan-queen.tumblr.com/post/177111668822/incomplete-kyuzophatrong-masterpost

Mace Windu was not happy.

“You didn’t tell us he was that fast.” Mundi complained.

“He’s a Kyuzo, of course he’s fast.” Ahsoka snapped. “Did anyone get hit?”

“No.”

“Impressive.” Fisto looked around the room. “He must have been trying not to hit us.”

Suddenly, everyone looked at Plo Koon. He hadn’t gasped, he was too experienced. But the jolt of anxiety from him was almost tangible. He turned around slowly, displaying what he’d found.

Embo’s breathing mask.

“You… you don’t think he would’ve gone deeper into the underworld, do you?” Kenobi asked, stroking his beard.

“If he didn’t notice… he very well may have.”

Quinlan Vos sighed. “Congratulations everyone. We’ve just killed Embo.”

 

Who's bright idea was the stairwell from the utmost level of the planet that went straight to the core?

He made it twenty levels before he all but collapsed. He was met with an unusual sensation; his lungs burned.

Concern rippled through him. Was he ill in some way? He should have been able to run clear to the surface before he got anywhere near this condition. Sure, he wasn’t used to the atmosphere but his mask-

His mask. Had he grabbed it before he’d left?

He went through the steps in his mind. In the panic of the situation, he’d… he’d forgotten his mask on his nightstand.

Krong.

Marrok padded over, sitting. The hounds long tail swished back and forth hopefully, and Embo noticed his companion had something. Marrok dropped it excitedly, and Embo examined the metal cylinder.

It was a lightsabre.

Marrok had stolen a Jedi’s crinking lightsabre!

How had he even gotten it?

Embo smiled, praising Marrok. The Jedi had stood between him and his weapons, so he’d no chance to grab them. Now, he had one. He’d used lightsabres before, briefly. He had a vague understanding of how they worked. 

This was less than ideal, but better than the alternative.

He rose, clipping the stolen weapon to his belt. He’d have to find one of the bars and call young Fett for assistance.

But he still had one more problem.

Why had the Jedi decided to hunt him? Bounty hunters and both sides of the war had grudging alliances. At least, both sides knew that killing bounty hunters was a quick and easy way to piss off the Hutt Clan. Had the Republic decimated the Hutts? He’d have to ask Boba.

But first, he had to contact Boba. And fast.

 

The Jedi only had to live with the guilt of killing Embo for about one standard hour. Because they soon learned that Embo was not dead.

The security footage in the tunnels was drukky at best, best they got the vague image of Embo and his anooba running to the higher levels before taking a break. The cameras didn’t follow him as he left the stairwell, but it was safe to assume he was going off world. The council was about to act on that suspiscion, but Vos stopped them.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my time in the underworld, it’s that you can’t predict what his type are going to do. I guarantee he knows we think he’s going to try to leave. He’ll probably try to call for help, maybe lay low for a few days until we’ve gone to look for him.”

The entire council stared. “What do you suggest we do?” Kenobi asked.

“Well, I’d hire a bounty hunter to explain. We scared him, bad. There’s no way he’d listen to us now. BUt he may listen to someone who he knows well. We have to let him make the first move.”

“Who would he know?”

Vos shrugged. “He’s part of Boba Fett’s syndicate. Maybe someone they work with often?”

Yoda nodded. “Correct, Master Vos is. Have suggestions, does anyone? Hm?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Cad Bane.”

 

Thankfully, Boba and Sugi didn’t question him. He stayed in the crews quarters for most of the trip to Phatrong, grabbing his backup mask and bowcaster. He could only get another war helm at his home in his village, unless he wanted to pay billions of credits for one on the Black Market.

He was reading when Sugi burst in.

“What did you do?!” she demanded.

“What do you mean?”

“The damned Republic put a bounty on your head!”

Ah, kriff.

“I did nothing!” he protested. “They were the ones who attacked me in the middle of the night for no reason!”

“Well, for some reason you’ve got a million credit bounty on your head.”

Wow. “I wonder if I could turn myself in and collect that.”

She frowned. “Maybe.”

Boba came back. “We’re here. Go before the younglings start climbing all over the ship.”

Embo grinned, grabbing his bag and calling Marrok as he walked out to see his family again.

Cad Bane examined Vos, trying to figure out if the Jedi was serious. “You… want me… to go to Phatrong… to tell Embo…. That you guys just want to talk?”

Vos nodded. “And we’re willing to pay you one million credits if you’re the first to get to him.”

Bane took a deep breath. “I’ll take the job.”

He just hoped the Jedi didn’t expect him to succeed. The Kyuzo didn’t take kindly to outsiders.

 

The younglings were all over him the second they recognized him. Tamaran, an undecided, grabbed his hand and led him over to a small enclosure. The others followed Tamaran’s lead, pushing and pulling him to make him go faster. Once there, each child eagerly either picked up or pointed out an anooba that they had chosen as a companion. Marrok padded over, sniffing a pile of squirming puppies in mild interest.

Aisha, his oldest sister, came over, smiling. “Basic speakers got you down?”

“You have no idea. How is Tamaran doing?”

“They are one month away from choosing. Still has not said a word.”

He nodded. “What about our parents?”

“Oh, they will be happy you’re here! Come, we must tell them!”

As she was dragging him away, another ship landed.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, if you aren't familiar with my fanfics, then I should warn you that no one ever catches a break. Ever.

He wanted only one moment of peace. Was that too much to ask?

His mood soured as Cad Bane walked down the ramp of his ship. The younglings, sensing Embo’s unease, stayed far from the Duros stranger. Embo walked forward.

“What in the universe are you doing here?” Embo growled. Bane raised one browbridge.

“I’m here to talk to ya.”

“Well, you have. Now leave.” he couldn’t shake the feeling that Bane was there to collect that bounty.

“I’ve only got a message from the Jedi. They said that they just wanted to talk and that they still do. Also, Kenobi wants his lightsabre back.”

Embo blinked. So… it was Kenobi’s lightsabre that was currently hanging from his belt.

“Tell them I’ll consider it if, and only if, they take the bounty off of my head.”

Bane nodded. He was vexxingly amused by this situation. “Will do… ah, by the way, which army is Phatrong part of? Separatist or Republic?”

“Republic. Why?”

“Then… why are there Separatist ships orbiting?”

Worst. Week. Ever.

 

“Aisha, get the younglings inside,” he ordered. “Sound the alarms.”

She nodded grimly, ushering the younglings into the largest house. Most of the adults emerged from various houses, weapons in hand as they watched a landing ship draw closer. His was smaller than most villages. He was surprised a ship had even bothered.

When the doors opened, he was certain the universe was out to get him. Because there, like the angel of death, was Count kriffing Dukoo.

He almost swore.

Kama, his eldest sibling, had a bit more restraint. “What brings you here. Count?”

“Today is your lucky day-” no it wasn’t “You are now under the protection of the Separatist alliance.” Why?

Kama laughed genially. “Very considerate over. However, we need no protection.”

“Ah, but you do.” The Count drew closer. Several of the adults took one step back for every step forward. “You do not understand the evils of the Jedi. You alone would never be able to keep your people safe.”

“We are not alone. I thank you for your concern, but this war is one we would rather not be caught up in.”

A malicious smile danced across the Counts face. “I insist.”

Aisha stepped forward. “Well, so do we. We are neutral in this war and intend to remain so. My sibling has spoken. We are a peaceful race, count. But we will not hesitate to protect ourselves from you ‘protection.’”

The Count ignored her, his eyes landing on Embo, who stood between the two clovocs and his family. “I recognize you.”

Dammit. “Yes. Likely from the mission you had me execute, and then never paid us for.”

“The Republic has quite a price-”

“Yes, because of the job you never paid me for!” he was normally much calmer than this, but the anxiety of those around him was putting him on edge. Like, space’s edge.

The Count tried to take a few more steps forward, but someone had reached a breaking point.

His youngest sister, the youngest child of his family, Serya.

“That’s far enough.” she snarled. The rest of the village seemed to rouse. If Serya, gentle, quiet Serya, felt the need to stand against this man, then they should as well. “We have refused your offer. Leave, or you will be made to leave. One step closer, and you will learn why so many fear the Kyuzo warriors.”

Dooku looked slightly surprised. He hadn’t imagined being threatened by a small Kyuzo woman as part of his day. He doubted her threats, and took a step forward, just to spite her.

The entire village froze.

Serya grabbed a Lothwolf bone piece from her belt, twirling it a few times before a long blade sprung to life. Two, actually, directly next to each other. One black, and one purple.

“I warned you.”

The fight was a massacre. And it wasn’t Dooku who was dying.

One thing they hadn’t thought of was the battle droids. The mechanical menaces were everywhere, shooting at everything. Two people went down.

Embo and Aisha ran to help Serya, each with a lightsabre in hand. While their sister was a talented fighter, she was having trouble holding her own against the count. Aisha swung her blue blade like an axe and would’ve taken the count’s head clean off his shoulders had he not ducked at the last moment. 

Embo moved between Dukoo and his injured sister. “Send a distress signal.”

Serya nodded, running.

He turned his attention back to his enemy, taking the duel from a worn Aisha. She took only a second to recover before she was back, swinging at Dooku violently.

The man seemed to find deflecting their slashes easy, even boring. It was a bit offending.

Kaldur, one of their cousins, joined the fight as well. They seemed to be pushing the Count back when suddenly-

No one even saw it happen. Dooku stabbed, and the ruby blade went straight through Aisha’s chest.

Kaldur and Embo didn’t freeze. They didn’t hesitate. They kept doing their job.

Tecla took their downed sisters place, activating her own lightsabre. Lightsabres were a common weapon on this planet, as Dooku was quickly figuring out.

Count Dooku was losing ground. He couldn’t deal with three Kyuzo, all trained and on their home turf. And, now that the others were finishing off the battle droids…

Well, he knew when a battle was lost.

He retreated back to his ship, using the Force to blast his attackers back. He would have to come back with a larger force.

As his ship started to fly away, he smirked at the Kyuzo.

Tecla flipped him off, an impressive feat considering the fact that most Kyuzo didn’t have five fingers.

They watched to make sure Dooku was really gone, and then turned their attention to their injured sister.

One of the medics was already seeing to her. Despite her obvious pain, she smiled at them.

“We kicked his ass.” she declared, grinning.

“Poodoo, Aisha, I said no talking!” the medic, Rina, scolded.

“Fuck you,” Aisha growled. Rina fixed her with a glare so fierce it would have made Etching, God of War, run.

“Do you lot. Have any idea. How hard it is. To heal lightsabre wounds.” he growled, his hand hovering over the wound. His eyes screwed shut, and Aisha gasped a bit.

When he removed his hand, the wound was gone.

“No matter how many times you do that-” Aisha grumbled, “it still freaks me out.”

Rina, a Kel Dor and Kyuzo mix, huffed at her. “Consider it my revenge for you going and getting stabbed.” he rose gracefully, turning to Embo. “Aren’t the Jedi supposed to be managing that ass-hat?”

Embo nodded. “They are supposed to. They said they were following him across the other side of the galaxy. They had him trapped on Mustafar.”

Rina scoffed. “Oh yeah? It should’ve taken at least a standard month for him to get here. When did you hear the news?”

“Right before I got here.” he frowned. “I hate to cut my visit short, but I need to go yell at the Jedi.”

Aisha grinned. “Stick it to em, baby bro.

“You are only two minutes older!” he called.

“Yeah, so?”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisha don't care about y'all rules.  
> Also...  
> Freaking Rina...

With how chaotic his life had been recently, he was surprised that he got to Coruscant without incident. He landed the ship at the Jedi temple and was instantly met by at least twenty clones. The one with yellow designs on his old armour came up as Embo and Marrok disembarked.

“You can’t land here.” the clone said.

Embo took a deep breath. “Okay, kid, there are two ways we can handle this. Either you can let me speak to the Jedi, or I fight my way past you and go speak to the Jedi.” he held up Kenobi’s lightsabre. “I have something they may want.”

The clone muttered something, then said, “How about a compromise? We’ll let you in, but you have to leave the bowcaster in the ship. And give me the lightsabre. “

Embo took a second to weigh his options. He would still have a physical advantage, an anooba, and his helm. On the other hand, he was outnumbered and in the heart of enemy territory. He didn’t want to fight the clones…  
He handed over the lightsabre and put his bowcaster back on the ship. To his surprise, the clone led him into the temple. Jedi of all species and ages stared at him. Heck, even the droids stared at him. He looked nothing like a Jedi. In fact, he doubted many had seen a Kyuzo before. His kind were very rare in the galaxy.

The clone knocked on one of the grandest doors, which wasn’t saying much. It slid open, and the squad escorted Embo inside.

And then he was in the Jedi Council room. Surrounded by Jedi.

His anxiety spiked, and a few of the Jedi reacted in small ways. The clone handed the lightsabre to Kenobi, and Kenobi nodded in thanks.

There was silence for a minute.

“Well?” Embo asked, shifting his weight to his right leg and crossing his arms. “You guys wish to explain why you saw fit to break into my ship and put a million-credit bounty on my head?”

“The bounty was simply to try to find you. As for the breaking and entering…” Kenobi sighed. “We probably could’ve gone about that in a better way. We wanted to speak to you.”

“You could have, oh I don’t know, sent me a message?”

Vos chuckled. “Not a bad idea.”

Mace Windu sighed. “Let’s get to the point. Are you allied with the Separatists?”

“Only when they pay me.”

“What do you mean?”

“It suits me best to be on my own side. If the Sith pay enough money, I will do what they wish, with limitations. The same applies for the Jedi. And for whomever else wishes to hire me.”

“So, you’ve never had training in your force abilities?”

“I’ve had a bit. I prefer not to, and that was thus reflected in my training.”

“Has anyone from off-world ever attempted to contact you about your abilities?

“No. The Kyuzo have a treaty with both sides that says you are not permitted to attempt to recruit our children while they are on our world. By the time I left, I had learned how to disguise my Force abilities.”

He answered their questions patiently, amused by their astonishment. A few were upset by some of the skills Kyuzo force-wielders were taught. Most were fascinated.

“So… you can kill someone by looking at them?” Skywalker asked.

“Yes. It takes a lot of effort and will leave me exhausted beyond belief, but I can do it. One of the best warriors in my tribe can do it with ease.” Since Aisha wasn’t there to brag for herself, he would do it for her. Sibling solidarity and such.

And boy did that statement get a reaction.

Kenobi fell out of his chair, a few gaped, and the atmosphere got at least eleven point five six times worse. And then someone knocked on the door.

The clone opened it, curious, and Embo’s heart dropped.

Aisha was going to murder him.

Tamaran strode into the room, sizing up the Jedi.

Kenobi, ever polite, asked “Oh, hello. Who are you?”

“They um… they don’t speak.” Embo whispered. Tamaran held up a hand, the universal signal to stop talking. They pulled a holo-pad from their pocket, typing quickly. The holo spoke; “Dooku is going to return to our planet. We may not be able to hold him off a second time.”

“What do you mean, hold him off?” Windu borderline demanded.

Tamaran typed some more. “I mean exactly what I imply. Our warriors fought him off, but we have ten dead. He will return and when he does…” Tamaran didn’t say the thought they shared with Embo; if Rina was killed, they were doomed. And freaking Rina had no sense of self-preservation. And, of course, Tamaran was right in another way…

Embo growled. “I need to get back there!”

Tamaran turned to him. “No. Mama is bringing the other younglings from our village, and someone needs to watch them.”

Freaking Aisha. Embo groaned in annoyance. They couldn’t just bring fifty Kyuzo children to the Jedi temple! Of course, his sister never cared about what she couldn’t do.

Yoda glanced between the two. “Make preparations, we will. Send forces to backup Phatrong, we will also.”

Kenobi nodded. “Master Vos, please tell the clones to expect a refugee ship. Embo, we’ll provide you with a place to stay while your family is here.”

“That is not necessary-”

“I know it isn’t. But we did chase you off of your ship, and off of this planet, so I think we should.” Kenobi turned o the rest of the council. “We should send refugee ships to Phatrong. Dooku must be after the Kyber mines, so he’ll likely not give up easily. We can send them to a refugee camp on Kashyyks moon. The atmosphere is very similar.”

Windu nodded. “We’ll discuss it later. For now, we must prepare.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. High school has just been killing me.

When the clones were told to expect thirty Kyuzo younglings, they were in no way prepared for the batch of quiet, still kids that currently occupied the landing pad. They stared at the younglings, and were returned by dozens of bright yellow or orange eyes staring back at them.

Eventually, Kix broke the silence. "Would... would you lot... like to come inside?"

One of the elder younglings broke from the crowd and, in heavily accented Basic, uttered, "We... would... like... to... if... it... is... okay... with... you..."

Kix nodded, motioning for them to follow him. The kids stared at everything; the clones, the Jedi, out the windows, as if they'd never seen any of this. But then again, Kix had never been to Phatrong. Maybe all of this /was/ foreign to them.

"Anyway, you'll be staying on the topmost level of the temple, and will have full access to everything except the main council room. Embo should be up there right now, and he'll be able to better explain everything." Many of the younglings perked up when they heard Embo's name, and a few started chattering in their native language. Some things, like the relief of a familiar face in a new setting, seemed to translate across the species.

The chattering stopped when they reached the level they would be staying on, eyes widening all-around at the large, domed ceiling. The second they spotted Embo, who was setting up their sleeping mats. As Kix left, they all clamoured over, talking over each other with greetings, questions, and wonders about the temple. He laughed, waiting for them to settle down before announcing, "Unfortunately, I have to go brief the council on an upcoming battle. But we can all catch up later. Until them, Tamaran can explain the rules to you." the youngling groaned, and he added, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

 

Oh gods, this was lasting forever.

"No. You can not fight this battle /for/ them." He explained, trying to keep the exasperation from his voice, even though they could probably sense it through the force. "That will just increase their hostilities towards you! They see this as their battle, and you're insulting their honour by assuming they can't fight it! You are there to provide supports, kill the droids, nothing more! Unless you would rather your presence become more hindrance than a help."

"But- Oh for the love of Etching- "This isn't their fight."

"They don't see it that way. This is their home, it's sacred to them. Imagine if an army you didn't particularly like fended off a Separatist attack and made you stay on the sidelines. How would you feel?"

"The Jedi are above such feelings as jealousy and pride, Embo," Windu stated.

What- "Okay, then. Go ahead and fight the battle for them! Don't be surprised when they start slashing you apart along with the droids and the cyborg general."

Kenobi stepped in. "How about we take a break. We've been discussing this for hours, we could all use an hour of sleep. We'll meet back here in two hours."

Embo nodded, then walked out of the room.

Only to be pursued by his least favourite Jedi.

"Hey, Embo!" Skywalker ran over. "The Chancellor wants to speak to you."

It was going to be one of those says, wasn't it?

 

He tried to refrain from pacing as he waited for the Chancellor to finish his meeting with some Senators. He wasn't quite sure what the most powerful man in the Republic wanted with him, but he could guess. Not everyone was quick to forgive and forget an attempted kidnapping.

Eventually, four well-dressed people who looked at him oddly left, and the Chancellor called him inside. On instinct, he examined the room; three escape points, zero guards, and an extremely powerful presence that someone was trying very hard to hide.

This immense well of force power...

It couldn't be the Chancellor, could it?

"Ah, Embo. I was hoping to meet you soon." The voice sounded delicate, without a hint of malice in it. "Unfortunately, I do not have much to discuss. However, I was hoping you would give this to young Tamaran for me."

The elderly man produced a device shaped as a bracelet from his desk drawer. Embo took it, examining it. What was it, some type of biological warfare? He'd never seen the Chancellor as one to target younglings, but the previous weeks had been full of greater surprises.

"It's an inhibitor collar. It should lessen her force abilities enough to permit her to speak." The Chancellor clicked his tongue sympathetically. "The poor thing has more power than she can handle."

They. Embo wanted to correct the Chancellor on Tamaran's pronouns, but right now he had bigger concerns. "Who told you this?"

"Young Skywalker did. He said he could sense it in the Force. Now, when you give it to them, do send them to speak with me. I always love talking to children."

Embo nodded numbly and left. He was halfway down the hall when he realized two things;

One. The Chancellor had suddenly changed the pronouns he used for Tamaran mid-conversation for no apparent reason.

Two. Nothing had translated Embo's Kyuzo language to something the Chancellor should be able to understand.


	6. 6

Embo spent a good portion of time debating whether or not to give the bracelet to Tamaran, then even more time trying to actually /find/ the child. Eventually one of the Jedi informed him that she'd seen Tamaran in the library. Someone in the library said Tam had gone outside, and someone outside said they had gone inside. By the time he finally found them he had barely ten minutes before the council had to meet again.

Embo knelt down so he could look them in the eye, and showed the bracelet. "The Chancellor told me to give this to you. He said it will help you control your force abilities."

Tamaran studied it, then him, for a long moment before shrugging and slipping the bracelet onto one slim wrist. Their eyes widened, and they were still for a second.

"Tam? Are you alright?" Oh Gods-

"I'm... I'm fine." Tamaran whispered. Their eyes widened.

Embo smiled, hugging them. "Oh, the Chancellor also requested to speak to you. You do know how to throw someone through a window, correct?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "I have to go keep the Jedi from starting a war with our people, but I'll see you later."

 

Tamaran went through the instructions of how to force-throw someone as they walked to the Chancellors office. He stood up the second they poked their head in. "Ah, you must be young Tamaran! I've heard so much about you." When Tamaran nodded, he continued, "Do you want anything? Water? Caf?"

"No thank you."

"You do understand that means anything, dear. ANything at all."

Okay, they would humour him. "Um, a bag of sand from Jakku."

"Sure. Anything else?"

Um... "Bail Organa's scarf."

"Done."

Okay, Tam was absolutely certain this one would get him- "I want the Separatists off of Phatrong and out of our system."

"Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"But how?" Tamaran demanded, taking a small step back.

"The how does not matter, child."

That time, Tam took a /real/ step back. "Under what conditions?"

"None. No strings attached."

They frowned internally. "Pardon me, but I just remembered that I promised to help my younger sibling study."

"You are dismissed," Palpatine said airily. Tamaran almost ran once they were in the hall, mind scrambling.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

 

Embo was almost certain that Skywalker suddenly hated him.

Embo sighed, rubbing his temples. "For the last time, Jedi, they will not tolerate you fighting this battle more than they!"

"Why not?" Skywalker asked.

"Because it's their home! Our goddess has put the safety of the planet into the hands of the Kyuzo-"

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Skywalker interrupted. "After all, you are a bounty hunter. Maybe the Sith are paying you to interfere."

Oh for the love of- "That is humour, correct? Why would I turn against my own people?"

"I'm just saying we don't know where your loyalties lie-"

What he did next he justified to his honour being questioned. He extended one hand towards Skywalker, lifting the Jedi out of his chair and constricting his airway. "Let me make this plain, laserblade. If you question my loyalty to my people, and by extent my honour, I will throw you out a window with my bare hands. While it may not kill you, it will put out a message." With that, he let the Jedi go and turned on his heel, storming out of the room.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit that I'm fucking with the timeline a little bit, but they took Clone Wars off of Netflix so I have no idea what the timeline even is.

Several major things happened in a very short time period.

First, the Temple was bombed. None of the Kyuzo were harmed, casting suspicion on the group. The younger ones reported the other children not wanting to interact. Embo could feel the Jedi watching his every move as if he would stoop so low as to destroy such a sacred place. He tried not to let it annoy him, but it started Skywalker becoming much more open with his sudden distrust of the bounty hunter. Embo wasn't sure where that came from, but he was more than ready to throw the damned man through a window. 

Then, Ahsoka Tano was accused. Many of the Kyuzo younglings scoffed at the idea, but that was the Councils conviction. She went on the run for a little bit, then she was found in a warehouse full of the nano droids that had been used to destroy the temple. She'd been promptly expelled from the Jedi Order, only for it to turn out to have been an entirely different person. Then, Tano had disappeared.

And through all of this, the Republic never sent any aid to Phatrong.

Embo had no idea what was going on on his homeworld. The Jedi told him that it was perfectly fine. The Kyuzo were holding their own.

Any communications he got told him that they were losing. Twelve of his family members had already fallen in battle.

 

Then, a clone killed a Jedi. And boy did THAT get a reaction.

It suddenly became glaringly obvious how many clones there were in the Jedi Temple. Most of the Jedi considered it an isolated occurrence, but Embo wasn't so sure. If someone wanted to eliminate the Jedi, using the clones would be the best way to do it. Who was to stop someone from having the clones turn against the Jedi?

And, to an attacker, what separated the Kyuzo younglings from the Jedi? After all, most of them had some sort of lightsabre. Most of them were force-sensitive. And the clones definitely had the overwhelming numbers that would be needed to wipe them out.

Embo strode through the underworld of Courasant, debating if it was wise to leave the Temple. Nowhere in the galaxy was safe, but the Temple was either the safest or the most dangerous.

Then, the decision was made for him.

Six temple guards appeared quite literally out of nowhere, surrounding him. He relaxed his posture. "Is there a problem?"

The alley was empty. No witnesses. Not that anyone would report it if the guards killed him...

"The Emporer says hello."

Hell no. Embo grabbed the one who spoke, throwing him into two others and knocking the three out. The other three had enough time to fire one shot before they each found a knife in their throat. Senate guards. Someone had sent SENATE GUARDS to kill him. Who had the power to do that? The Chancellor. Who was currently at the Temple. With the children Embo was supposed to be protecting. Embo took off at a run. Could someone have made a move against the Temple? Why had Palpatine sent guards after him? The realization hit him so hard he almost stopped running. The guard had said "the Emporer." The enigma who currently led the Sith. Which meant that, if his calculations were correct, both sides of the war were under the control of the same man. Kriff.


End file.
